


The Call

by Juli06



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Call, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Sharon nunca se imaginou numa situação dessa. Ter Jack e Andy com ela na cama era perturbador. Mas esperem... nem tudo é o que parece. (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).





	The Call

**_Autora:_ ** _Juliana Alves_

**_Categoria:_ ** _Shandy, Romance, Humor, Sex_

**_Advertências:_ ** _Descrição ao sexo_

**_Classificação:_ ** _NC-17_

**_Capítulos:_ ** _One-Shot_

**_Completa:_ ** _[x] Yes [ ] No_

**_Resumo:_ ** _Sharon nunca se imaginou numa situação dessa. Ter Jack e Andy com ela na cama era perturbador. Mas esperem... nem tudo é o que parece._

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Major Crimes não me pertence assim como Andy e Sharon._

* * *

Sharon tinha acabado de sair do banho, ela estava renovada agora depois do dia de cão que ela e sua equipe tiveram. Eles souberam no final do dia que teriam um fim de semana de folga, nada mais do que merecido. Ela encarou Andy, que já tinha tomado banho e estava em sua cama lendo o seu livro, que segundo ele era muito sentimental para ele ler.

Revirando os olhos ela se aproximou dele e beijou seu pescoço o fazendo sorrir e continuar fingindo ler o romance. Sharon continuou o provocando, sentou em seu colo e beijou sua testa, seus lábios e sorriu quando ele virou o rosto procurando pelo livro.

“Andy” Ela reclamou e ele a encarou fingido inocência.

“O que?”

“Será que dá para você dar atenção a mulher seminua em seu colo?” Ela o encarou com olhos cerrados. “A sua mulher a propósito”.

“Mas eu estou lendo”. Ele afirmou aquilo com tanta seriedade que ela quase acreditou...  _quase._

“Eu não acredito nisso”. Ela resmungou e revirou os olhos. “Você sabe o que? Eu vou me divertir sozinha”.

Sharon então tirou a camisola e se deitou na cama apenas de calcinha. Andy soltou o livro e a encarou com luxúria e malícia. Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa o celular de Sharon tocou e ela gemeu em frustração.

Ao ver o visor ela bufou.  _O que diabos Jack queria com ela naquela hora da noite?_  Ela estava a ponto de recusar a chamada, mas desistiu no último minuto, pois sabia que ele insistiria. Andy viu sua dúvida e perguntou desconfiado: 

“Quem é?”

“Jack”.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo”. Andy resmungou e deitou de costas na cama.

Com um suspiro, Sharon atendeu. Ela sabia que isso ia ser uma longa conversa quando a primeira frase dele foi:  _'Sharon, preciso de sua ajuda'_.

“Jack, você sabe que não posso ajudá-lo nisso”. Sharon falou cansada e fechou os olhos em aborrecimento.

Andy viu a tensão subir lentamente pelo corpo dela, Sharon estava começando a se irritar com o ex e o Tenente sabia que isso acabaria com sua noite. Foi então que uma ideia surgiu, aproveitando que ela estava com os olhos fechado ele beijou seu abdômen e teve a satisfação de vê-la saltar e o encarar surpresa.

Sharon conhecia bem esse olhar. E isso a deixou apavorada com o que Andy faria, mas Deus a ajudasse, ela estava excitada. Porém, a Capitã sabia o que poderia acontecer se alguém descobrisse que ela estava namorando Andy. Tudo ainda era um segredo, as únicas pessoas que sabiam era Rusty, Taylor e Nicole. Os demais apenas criavam especulações.

Balançando a cabeça em negação, Sharon praticamente implorou que ele parasse, mas Andy continuou beijando seu estômago. Ela mexeu os lábios pausadamente para que ele entendesse:  _'Não, Andy'_.

Aquilo foi pior, o sorriso de Andy se alargou e ele continuou beijando cada centímetro de pele por seu abdômen e tórax. Quando chegou aos seus seios ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

“Eu estou bem, Jack”. Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso. “Claro que estou escutando, mas você tem que entender que não posso usar minha posição de Capitã para você...  _Oh Deus_..”

A surpresa dela fez Jack questioná-la novamente se tudo estava bem, mas Sharon mal escutava, não com a boca quente de Andy sugando seu seio avidamente. E ele parecia se divertir imensamente com a tortura dela.

  
“Jack, eu acho que devemos conversar amanhã. Eu estou cansada e...” O som alto de Andy soltando seu mamilo a fez segurar o gemido de desgosto. O tenente encarou Sharon e falou apenas uma palavra:  _Continue._

Sharon ficou preocupada que isso fosse longe demais, porém o lado travesso dela gritava para que essa loucura se realizasse. E se ela fosse sincera com ela mesma a satisfação de saber que Jack provavelmente a escutaria fazendo amor com outro homem era gratificante.

“Ok, vamos falar agora. O que isso realmente tem a ver comigo?”

Enquanto o advogado balbuciava sobre os trâmites legais, Andy continuou seu trabalho de beijá-la. As carícias por seu corpo a deixava arrepiada e ela segurou o lençol firmemente com a mão livre.

Andy percebendo que ela estava curtindo tanto quanto ele, aprofundou seus toques a fazendo se contorcer e afastar o telefone para gemer no travesseiro tentando abafar qualquer som.

“Jack, isso é ilegal, você sabe disso”. Ela disse ofegante. “Eu estou bem, pare de perguntar isso”.

Querendo acabar com a miséria dela e dele também, Andy desceu até onde ela tinha o cheiro mais inebriante e a beijou por cima da calcinha. Sharon arregalou os olhos desesperada e balançou a cabeça em negativa, se ele a tocasse ali ela não se controlaria.

Mas Andy estava determinado e arrancou a peça que ainda estava em seu corpo e sem demorar abriu suas pernas e a beijou com fervor. Sharon se arqueou e praticamente se sentou na cama, tamanha foi sua excitação, a Capitã segurava o lençol com tanta força que seus dedos começaram a ficar brancos. E agora toda sua conversa com Jack se resumia a pequenas afirmações monossilábicas. Ela nem ao menos sabia o que ele dizia, a única coisa que podia se focar era na língua ávida de Andy entre suas pernas.

“Claro que estou entendendo, Jack”. Ela sussurrou entredentes. “Isso não vai dá em nada, eu não vou falar para o juiz que sou sua esposa e por isso ele deve relevar seu caso”.

Andy percebeu que a fúria dela só aumentou as chances dela gozar mais rápido e ele estaria condenado em deixar que Jack a levasse a esse ponto. Se soltando dela, Andy viu o olhar assassino em sua direção, mas assim que ele arrancou a cueca e voltou para ela, Sharon fechou as pernas. Eles sabiam que Sharon se entregaria assim que ele entrasse nela, mas era inevitável, ele estava determinado a fazer isso.

  
“Jack, é melhor ter essa conversa amanhã. Tenha uma boa noi...” Sharon mal teve tempo de terminar a frase quando Andy afastou suas pernas e a penetrou duro. Ela viu estrelas e gemeu alto. Seu dedo encontrou cegamente o botão vermelho encerrando a ligação.

Impiedoso e mesmo sentindo os tremores no corpo da Capitã, Andy continuou a estocando até que ela convulsionou em seus braços gritando seu nome. Ele seguiu logo atrás se derramando dentro dela, misturando suas essências.

Com a respiração ofegante e um pouco tonta da explosão que sentiu, Sharon começou a rir, aos poucos as gargalhadas dela fizeram Andy sorrir também. Ela ainda não acreditava no que tinha feito.

“Meu Deus, ainda bem que desliguei ou então ele saberia o que estava acontecendo”.

“Minha querida, ele sabe”. Andy falou e a beijou ternamente. “Eu tenho certeza que ele soube no momento que ele te ouviu ofegar”.

“Você está enganado, eu consegui disfarçar bem”. Ela sorriu petulante.

“Sharon, você é uma péssima atriz. Aceite o fato que você acabou de se entregar a mim enquanto tinha o seu marido no telefone e que ele sabe o que fizemos aqui”.

“É claro que não, eu conse--".

Sharon não terminou a frase pois Andy voltou a beija-la com fervor. Se Jack ouviu ou não, Sharon não se importava contando que quem a fizesse gritar fosse o Tenente mais charmoso da LAPD.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
